Sink or Swim
by Silver Pride
Summary: A secret so well protected that only a handfull of people knew. One person who is left oblivious, makes one of the largest mistakes one possibly could. " I-It was only a joke! H-he wasn't supposed to die!"
1. Chapter 1

**_Sink or swim_**

Swirling darkness threatened to steal the breath of an innocent man. A man who's writhing body has been endlessly tortured by these shady currents. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime of struggle, the man was forced to inhale.

Attempting to gather precious oxygen into his lungs.

But he knew...

Down here, there was no such thing as air...

No such thing as Breath...

No such thing as life...

Even as he knew what was coming, he was always surprised.

Black nothingness invaded his mouth. Forcing its way down his throat. Burning his already deprived lungs. Pain causing the man to utter a silent scream.

Pain...

Burning...

Agony of a Dying man.

No escape.

Nothing to see but dancing shadows, taunting the near lifeless form of the man who seemed to be sinking deeper into the shadows.

Sparkling green eyes stared at nothing.

A single unseen tear leaks from already damp eyes, which grew heavier by the second.

...

Air

...

Blinding light invaded partly closed eyes. Light so bright that it caused the man to jolt.

Luminous beams filtering through the open window had caused the man to wake with a start, once again safely in his queen sized hotel bed.

Slowly sitting up, the man immediately buried his face in his hands and wept.

After a few moments of his moaning, the man gradually stood to his feet and begun preparing for the day ahead.

Just another normal morning of one, Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 2

France was experiencing the strangest dream.

It had started with him laying in the centre of a blooming field filled with colourless roses. The need to smell one was strangely overwhelming, and he had reached out to pluck the nearest of the pale beauties when his eyes met and held with large jade ones.

...

"What is Harry Potter doing in my dreams?" France questioned himself as he continued watching the young wizard.

Harry stood from where he had been hiding in the sea of waxen flora and smiled down at France, who had yet to find the strength to move.

" Silly Frenchman." Harry scolded in a entertained voice." I am not Harry Potter. I am Bessie McIfurgesson!" He shouted in glee, pulling a yellow wig out of thin air to place upon his head.

A gentle breeze drifted through the field, causing the plant's to rustle. Bessie seemed to interpret this as a greeting and bowed to the roses in response and viciously ripped one of the flowers from its roots.

The moment that the rose was in his Bessie's hands it's bud transformed into a rainbow coloured rabbit that fit in the centre of his hand.

France stared at the bunny that Bessie was now stroking.

And for the remainder of the night France and Bessie/ Harry Potter spent ferociously tearing ashen flowers out of the ground from whence they came, creating a mountain of multicoloured rodents.

Just as he was about to pluck the last rose, a loud irritating ringing filled France's ears.

Lifting his head up to look for the source of the sound, he could only see the wizard that sat cross-legged before him.

"You are being summoned, your honor." Bessie grinned as he reached out and smacked the side of France's head.

...

Azure eyes snapped open and just as quickly snapped shut.

Fumbling blindly, France somehow managed to pick up the phone that had so crudely awoken him.

" 'Allo?" He mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"F-france?" A hoarse yet still recognisable voice answered.

" England? What is wrong, ma chère?" France demanded, knowing immediately that something was amiss.

" I need a stronger medication... "England replied in a hushed tone. "The other one is no longer effective..."

France sighed, a familiar sense of compassion and understanding had filled him.

" You are sure Angleterre?" France questioned gently and awaited confirmation.

A moment of silence passed as Arthur breathed in a shaky breath.

" Quite."

France uttered another sigh as he passed a hand through his strangely tangled locks.

" I swear Arthur, at this rate those pills will kill you" the French speaking nation muttered.

A short harsh laugh was heard from the other side of the phone.

" You as well as I know that I don't stay dead long." England replied in an emotionless murmur.

"Alright," France gave in, full well know that Arthur needed his help " I will get your pills, and will meet you as soon as I can at the meeting."

" Merci grand frère..." came Arthur's wavering voice.

France could not suppress the small smile that appeared on his face.

" Take it easy while I am gone, Alright? Try not to get any additional stress." A minute grunt is heard from England.

"Alright, I am leaving my hotel room right now. I will be as quick as a rainbow bunny." France exclaimed.

Before Arthur could utter his confusion, France had already hung up.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, France slid to his feet.

After getting into appropriate clothing, France practically ran out of the hotel in search of a place where he would be able to purchase Arthur's new medication.


	3. Chapter 3

Quivering hands slowly tipped the remaining few pastel coloured pills past awaiting lips.

England sighed as he felt the smallest amount of tranquility enter his being. The pills may not be as effective as they once had, but Arthur needed all of the calm he could acquire to be able to endure the remainder time that it took for France to return.

Not to mention that there was a world meeting today.

And it just happened to be in America.

Of course it had to be today that the medicine wore off.

England groaned as he covered his eyes with his, even now, slightly trembling limbs.

"_Take it easy_ he says... _No additional stress_ he says... As if _that_ is going to happen." Arthur mutters sorrowfully before raking his hands through his blond unruly mane.

" It's not as if I have a _choice_ in attending the meeting..." Arthur continues to mutter to himself as he gradually changed into more dignified clothing.

" I have to represent my country after all..." England stated to himself as he viewed himself in the bathroom mirror. Pausing a moment to scrutinise his pasty shin and the rings that seemed to reside under his eyes."... My country," he murmured"- and my self-redundant brothers'..." A weary sigh is issued from the Brit as he now makes his way through the hotel door and into the empty corridor beyond.

Slowly yet steadily, the English speaking nation made his way towards the empty meeting room, which was soon to be filled by some of the most aggravating and anxiety inspiring beings that the universe had ever produced.

Hey guys !

Just wanted to tell you that I just got facebook!

Search me up, ask me questions, ladidadida! Hope to see you there!


	4. Chapter 4

The oak door creaked as the blond man cautiously pushed it open.

Only a handful of countries ever bothered attend the meeting room at such an early time.

Such nations included Germany, China, Russia, and Japan.

England immediately settled himself beside Japan, folded his arms on the table and promptly dropped his head to rest atop them.

"Good morning to you arso, Engrand." Japan uttered with silent amusement.

England simply grunted and managed to wiggle a few fingers to Japan in greeting.

" My sreep was fine, thank you. I hope that your night was arso restfur?" Japan inquired politely, content with the one sided conversation.

England peered up at Japan with drowsily entertained eyes, one eyebrow raised.

The raven haired nation nodded in understanding, a small smile formed on his mouth.

"We stirr have a whire before the conference begins." Japan voiced in a hushed tone. " I do not berieve that it wourd be a issue if you crose your eyes." At England's conflicted expression Japan's lip twitched up a smidgen more. " I promise to wake you when the meeting begins."

After this reassurance, England's head fully sunk into the comfort of his makeshift pillow.

After about a minute of silence, Japan was able to make out the hushed sound of England's soft breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly everyone was now present in the meeting room. Most of which were chatting in low voices in respect to the Brit who appeared to be sound asleep.

At one point a certain Canadian-made jacket had been draped over England's shoulders followed by the unheard claim that he looked cold. Which may or may not have been on account of the small shiver-like trembles that were emitting from the slumbering blond.

As all of the nations had begun to settle ( Germany's orders ) The grand entrance that all were expecting and by now accustomed to, finally occurred.

Wood hit wall as the actual leader of this world conference arrived.

Japan quickly glanced to his sleeping companion, worrying that the uproar had roused him. Only to be met with the same sight as before, A snoozing Brit.

Japan had felt very little guilt in lying to England. It was painfully obvious that he has _needed_ his sleep. Why did Arthur even bother leaving his room, It is not as if anything productive would happen today.

"Hey Guys! Wow, You all came early." America exclaimed as he bounded into the room, completely ignoring the now broken door.

" We were perfectly on time. You, however, are late." Germany stated in a matter-of-fact tone causing the American to laugh.

"Whoops~ Sorry everyone! Won't happen again, Scout's honor." He declared cheerfully.

" That's what you said last time." Romano grumbled from his seat in between Spain and Italy, who were in a joint effort in pestering him.

"I really mean it this time!" America grinned, not at all assuring _anyone_.

Germany decided to drop the issue and moved on with the meeting.

"Alright, America if you would please take your seat. Let us begin."

America quickly moved over to the only empty seat remaining. The chair located directly beside England.

After plopping down, America immediately began chatting to England, apparently not noticing that his words were falling upon non heeding ears.

" Hey, Iggy. Guess what? I drove past this big ass McDonalds on my way here. I am so dragging you there at lunch. There is a rumor goin' around that they are bringing back that one burger with the grilled pineapple on it! I can't wait! You will love it, Iggy- hey, are you even listening ?" America inquired as he suddenly became aware that the Englishman was not contributing to the conversation, positively or negatively.

"Hey. Iggy _you_ were the one that told _me_ that it is rude to ignore people." He stated plainly as he began to poke England's head.

Japan (the self assigned protector of the English sleeper) had no notice of America's actions, as he was _actually_ listening to the other countries as they discussed important world affairs.

" Iggy." America bleated, suddenly reaching an idea. One which would definitely awaken the Brit, and provide some entertainment to this boring meeting.

The American rummaged through his bomber jacket and seemed to magically produce a Large bucket filled with ominous liquid.

This action caught the attention of the other occupants in the room.

"What are you doing, aru?" China questioned as he sat up, eying the bucket in interest.

America grinned. " Waking Iggy up. I saw it on some cartoons! It seems to work well."

"America-san, I think it best if we simpry reave Engrand be." Japan cautioned as he began to stand in England's defence.

" Ya right! If I have to be here while conscious, so does he." He stated merrily before releasing the entire gallon of water onto the calmly snoozing blond.


	6. Chapter 6

His dreams were always shifting.

At one moment, England would be bounding through a familiar forest, surrounded by all of his magical friends.

An instant later, the bright cheerful environment would morph into the standard scene that usually filled Arthur's mind as he rests.

The darkness always returned.

The darkness that is always haunting.

The darkness that steals the breath of all who encounter it.

The darkness that kills.

The shadowing liquid menace that is eternally situated in England's psyche.

Water.

The only comfort that was to be had was in the fact that this was all a dream.

Although, when one is consumed by fear, they tend to lose most rational thoughts.

England yet again struggled against the suffocating coldness that radiated around him.

The ghost of the deadly liquid squeezing the Brit, some of the illusory fluid managing to flow down his throat eradicating all oxygen.

Then to Arthur's horror, the smoke-like liquid began to solidify into the real blight of his Fear.

It crashed upon the Englishman as if a plane with no engine.

The sudden sensation of being soaked to the skin stunned England into wakefulness.

But that was only the beginning of his dreadful nightmares.

)))0(((

Hey guys! Its meeeee!

I just wanted to say Hi!

I am Sooooo enjoying those reviews!

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Green eyes snapped open.

The emotions that practically seeped from the wide emerald orbs were enough to gain everyone's attention, and even drive a few onlookers to rush over to the forcefully awakened Brit.

_Fear._

_Horror._

_Dread_.

_Distress_.

_Panic_

But the most prominent of all was_ Betrayal_.

After leaping from his chair England stumbled a few feet away from the table where a good amount of nations were now laughing, loudest of all was America.

England paid no mind to mirth of the others. In fact he paid attention only to the water that was now dripping mercilessly from his figure.

He could only gaze in terrified fascination as the dreaded liquid cascaded down his frame to create a miniature ocean swirling around his feet. Waiting for the right moment to drag him underneath its murderous surface.

So enthralled was he, that he did not notice when amused expressions transformed into those of confusion. Neither did he notice when his name was called, concern heavily tainted on the words. All except for him had noticed the steady alteration that had taken place as soon as he had returned to wakefulness.

Previously pale skin tinted gray.

Body turning rigid and stiff.

Those near enough could clearly hear the labored breaths increase in their speed.

Bottle green eyes spread wide and unfocussed.

"Dude! That was amazing!" America cried as he punched the air in victory, being the single person to not notice England's state. "You awake _now_ Iggy?"America grins as he bounds over and pats the Brit's shoulder good-naturedly.

America's eyes narrowed as England ignores him and begins to tremble uncontrollably.

" Iggy?" America questions as he attempts to gently shake him.

The moment the American was about to touch him, England fell.

Plunging into the cold, pitiless waters below. All of the sensations of drowning invaded England as he thought of how alike this situation and his dreams were.

Not an ounce of air to be had.

The same constricted feeling.

The only difference would be that England could somewhat see and hear.

Distorted images of the nations splayed across the rippling surface, informing England on what is happening in the world above.

He could see a circle of nations forming around him, some hands reached towards him as if to pull him out of the watery depths and England promptly swatted them away, not wanting any others to join him.


	8. Chapter 8

To the occupants of the room, they saw England crumple to the ground, shuddering and thrashing about. Any who attempted to get near were lashed at by the Brit, who seemed to be having some kind of gasping spasm.

"Call 911!" Someone yelled as England's face started to turn blue.

"What on earth happened!?" France shouted as he stood in the now opened doorway, small paper bag clutched in his hands.

"I-its England..." America utters as he stands away from the group in shock, silently observing the Brit in dismay.

The reaction was instantaneous. France sprinted directly to the crowd and somehow managed to force his way through the mass of flesh, falling to his knees beside the flailing Englishmen.

"Arthur?" France called softly as he inspected the scene.

Olive green eyes met sapphire, and England's movements slowed.

Not breaking eye contact, France smoothly moved England so that he was now cradled in the Frenchman's arms. France quickly checked Arthur's pulse and breathing, before heaving a knowing sigh.

" Hush now Angleterre..." France sooths as he strokes England's hair. " There is nothing that I can do now, you're too far gone."

England continues to gasp, but a hint of understanding is seen in his eyes and he gives a small barely noticed nod.

France smiles sadly down at the Brit. " It is about time that you stop struggling." He murmurs as he begins to gracefully flourish his hand above the now still Brit's face." Just relax, Arthur. Let your mind wander. Let yourself sink into the depths of your mind. Simply rest."

Jade green spheres dulled, breath turned shallow until none could be heard, and the once rapidly moving body became motionless.


	9. Chapter 9

'Why won't they go away!'

England's cry went unheard as more water invaded his mouth, increasing his struggles.

Then another face emerged from the mob.

France...

... It was alright now...

...Everything was fine...

... France is here ...

... France meant Safety ...

...France understands...

...Help?


	10. Chapter 10

After using his fingers to close the Brit's eyes, France gently settling the lifeless figure of England onto the floor. Wiping his eyes on one pristine sleeve, he stood.

" I do hate it when that happens." he murmurs into the now silent room.

A shaking voice is heard from the rear of the group.

"W-what happened? Is he alright?" The American accented voice inquired.

"No, he most certainly is not." Steely azure eyes gazed fiercely at each confused and concerned face, searching for the one responsible. Although he already had a decent idea of who was to blame.

China stepped away from the cluster of nations to kneel by England's side.

After a quick inspection, the Chinese man frowned.

"He is dead." Although it was meant as a statement, a hint of perplexity leaked through these words.

Author's useless blabbering:

Hey everyone!

I love the reviews that you have all sent in!

Unlike what most think, I do indeed read them ALL!

Please feel free to keep sending them in. I LOVE feedback.

-Antiana/ silver pride


	11. Chapter 11

"_England_, _No_!"

America violently pushed passes nations, ignoring the indignant exclamations until he was also kneeling at England's side.

Shaking hands pressed against the pale, icy skin of the unmoving Brit's neck, desperately searching for a pulse that should have been there.

Yet no warm relentless throb met his fingertips.

A straggled sob escaped his throat as Alfred gripped both of England's thin shoulders and shook him violently.

"Oh, God! Iggy, I demand that you open your eyes right now!" America bawled frantically, continuing to shake him, only pausing for the faintest of moments to stare at the Englishman's face in expectance. Yet his eyes remained closed. "Damn it!" The American shouted, raising a hand in preparation to strike, only to find it restrained by Canada.

"What are you doing?" America questions him furiously as the Canadian forcefully pulled him away from England.

"I am stopping you from harming England any further." The usually soft spoken blond stated forcefully. "Beating him up is not going to help him that much."

"America, calm down." France sighed in annoyance, fingers rubbing at his temples in attempt to null the incoming headache.

America's eyes widened in surprised anger. "Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down when England is freaking lying on the ground, not _breathing_!?" He huffed furiously after having said these words.

Surprisingly it is not France who replies but Romano. Snorting in irritation, the Italian stomps up to the restrained American and shoves him in the chest. "God, you really are young and brainless. I laugh at your stupidity."

America narrowed his eyes and met the flashing amber orbs of Romano. "Beg pardon...?" He answers lowly.

"You heard me, foolish American." The brunette growled. "You're so fucking dense that you can't even notice the most obvious of things-"

At this point France intervened with a glare at the Italian. "What Romano _meant_ to say is that nations do not stay dead as long as their countries exist, and that he is surprised at how young a country you are that you do not know that."He insisted.

Romano sputtered at this, fresh anger painting his face. "No, that is _not_ what I meant to say." He growled. "I meant what I said, if this imbecile was a bit observant and less self centered he may not have done what he did, and he would know why Ol'English here is in this state-"

"**_Enough Romano_**!" France bellowed, a small hint of panic entering his voice as he tore the Italian away from America.

Pulling Romano farther away from the shifting crowd, France began to whisper harshly to the Italian- yet was interrupted by the inquiring voice of Germany.

"Since you two seem to know much more about this situation than anyone else, care to enlighten the rest of us?"

France barely glanced to the German as he answered. "Not particularly so."

"Oh come on!" Romano barked, flinging his hands up into the air. "I see no point in not telling now. It isn't like everyone will just forget this." He states gesturing towards the immobile England.

France merely shook his head. "It is not our place to say." He says, a hint of regret underlying his tone.

"I think it is more our place that it is his." Romano argues passionately, all the while motioning to the Brit. "Damn, if it were up to him he'd probably just shrug it off, run home and lock himself in a dark room and feel sorry for himself for the rest of his existence." In a much softer tone, he continued, most likely only hoping that France would here, yet his voice carried more than expected in the eerily silent room. "I don't _ever_ want to see him like _that_ again."

"Be careful Fratello!~" the other half of Italy hollered from the back of the room. "You don't want to sound like you actually care~"

Romano simply growled while flipping the bird in the general direction of the voice.

"Fuck you Feliciano."

~o~

_Haha... please don't hate me..._

_I give you longish chapter._

_I am sooooo sorry that I havn't updated in a long time. I have been reallly busy (school, work, Rise of the guardians fanfictions, ect)_

_Please forgive me and feel free to shout at me through reviews._

_Goodbye for now, and have a good night~_


End file.
